Callsigns
For callsigns in-game characters have used, see Category:Callsigns. Callsigns are a feature in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Similar in appearance to nametags, they show up on screen whenever a player gets a kill, completes an objective and so on. They are very customizable, with at least 594 possible titles in game. Titles can be anything from "F.N.G." to "Suppressor" to "Surgical". With the titles come a visual background that has something to do with the title. Also available for customization are emblems, of which there are 294. Emblems are little more than small pictures that are just another way to distinguish yourself from other players. Titles *1st Lt. - Reach 1st Lieutenant Class *1st Sgt. (Digital camo)- Reach Sergeant First Class *1bullet2kills(Bullet) - Get collateral damage in a game i.e. (2 kills with 1 bullet) *2Fast (Car wheel) - 5 kills with Sleight of Hand (?) *3 - ? *10 Thief - ? *Absentee Killer - Get a game winning Kill Cam using a Sentry Gun *Airborne (Steel with rivets + woman)(Possibly from getting the 'Hard Landing' challenge) *All Pro - Geat a Collateral Headshot *All Your Base (Aircraft carriers) -? *Accident Prone (First aid equipment)- X number of suicides# *Angel of Death (AC130s) - ? *Armed and Dangerous (Magnum revolver)- ? *Art of Stealth - ? *Backsmasher- get (15) kills with riot shield by hitting backs *Backstabber - ? *Bandolier *Bite the Bullet - 1000 kills with stopping power *Blindfire - ? *Bling Bling - Complete Bling Challenge *Blood Brothers (Horizon with three men on horses)- Saved teammate *Blood Money - ? *Blunt Trauma (Marijuana leaves) - Kill an enemy with a riot shield *Bombshell - killing the bomb carrier in sabotage *Boom Headshot (Blood splatter) *Booted - Killed a couple of teammates *Bow Down (Samurai mask)- Have the highest KDR at the end of a match *Bullseye *Catch Shrapnel - ? *Charity Case - ? *Cheater (Pair of dice and Cards) *Chick Magnet - ? *Cloak and Dagger (Top hat, rabbit and magic wand) *Companion Crate -Complete "Call in 50 Care Packages" challenge *Companion Cube - call in 25 care packages (I believe it's the Air Mailer II challenge) *Companion crate (Hearts) *Completely Numb (Butterfly)-survive an attack that would normally kill you while under the influence of the Deathstreak: Painkiller *Concussive Barrage - ? *Crackin' Skulls - ? *DZ Clear (Helicopter) - has to do with the "Care Package" (get your Care package x'' amount of times) *Deadline (Headstones)- ? *Destroyer - ? *Devastator (Striped) - ? *Dishes are Done - ? *Dish the Rock (Snowmobiles)- 10 assists in a game OR most assists in a game *Disruptor (Blue lense)- Obtained by completing Scrambler Pro I challenge. *Double Down (Pair of dice)- Kill two enemies in a row (the second enemy you kill must be immediately after the first one you killed) *Drifter (Car) *Drifter - ? *Dronekiller (last kill in a match with a Predator Drone) *Early Detection - ? *Enemy with benefits - ? *Excalibur- 100 knife kills *Extreme (Skateboard) *F.N.G. (Desert camo) *FAMAS - Unlock all attachments *Faceoff (Big gun) - ? *Fast Track -? *Flyswatter (Helicopters)- Shoot down an enemy helicopter *Frag Out - Got the most frags kills in a match and triple frag kill *Full Force - Explosives (M40 or claymore) related *Get Real - Win one game of Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Get to the Choppa! *Ghillie in the Mist- 300 kills with sniper rifles *Ghostrider - ? *Givin' Static - Call in X number of Anti-UAV *Global Thermonuclear War - Call in 2 nukes *Godhand - Calling in 2 Ac-130s in one game *Grassy Knoll - spend a certain amount of time prone *Hair Trigger (Sniper)-? *Hands Free - ? *Hardcore Only - Win 10 rounds in Hardcore *Headrush - ? *Heart Breaker- (Pink Hearts) *Hello, My Name Is (Classic nametag) *High Caliber (Big revolver gun)- ? *Hijacker - grabbing enemy teams care packages *Highlander - ? *Hot Shot - ? *ID Thief - Use Copycat in a match, and kill the player that you copied *Impaler (Bloody sword) - '''some sort of feat with melee kills (bayonet/knife)' *Intergalactic - get it playing sabotage *Invisible - Try combining a silenced weapon, cold blooded and ninja. *Iron Lungs (Sniper) - Possibly from most ADS in round accolades *It's Personal (Hello! nametag)- kill someone with a throwing knife after wounding them *Jack-in-the-Box - Kill 5 enemies within 5 seconds of spawning via Tactical Insertion *Joint Ops (Marijuana leaves)- Kill an enemy within a smoke affected area *Jump Jet (Harriers)- you have to kill in 5 Harrier air strikes.... I believe *K Factor (bullet)- something to do with FMJ or bullet penetration, acheived without FMJs in attachments *Kleptomaniac (Goth Pin-up girl) - Stealing opponents weapon ( x# of times) *Living Dead - once in last stand kill the enemy and get back up *Lone Wolf (Howling Wolf)- Win a free-for-all match *Low Profile - Average lowest altitude (possibly x amount of times) (?) *M4A1 - Get all M4A1 weapon attachments *Mad Man (James Bond-style title) - ? *Mad Bomber - ? *Maj. - Reach Major Class *Martyr - Kill one enemy with martyrdom deathstreak perk *Mastermind - Kill the whole enemy team 4 times without dying *Money Shot! - ? *NBK - 3 Long shots in one life *New Jack (Graffiti)- ? *Ninja (Ninja stars)-? *No (Paddle)- Kill someone cooking off a grenade before they throw it (martyrdoh challenge) *Noob Tuber (Hot Dog)- Get a direct impact with a grenade launcher *Not in the face! - (Daisies) - Kill an enemy by getting a direct headshot with an un-exploded Thumper round *OMFG (Paddle)- ? *Omnipotent (Samurai mask) *One Inch Punch *Overwatch (Helicopters) - Call in X number of UAVs *Perfectionist - Empty an entire clip without missing a single shot. Doesn't count on choppers. *Pineapple Express (Pineapples) has to do with one of the Frag Challenges, get "X" amount of kills *Pop Off *Preemptive Strike - ? *Protect and Serve *Pro Gambler (Pair of Dice) - ? *Public Enemy (Shark) - *Pushin' Daisies (Daisies) - Fall to your death. *Pyromaniac - Kill by blowing up a barrel *Rainmaker (raining money bills) -? *Rain of Fire -? *Reign Down - ? *Rejected (Goth Pin-up girl)- ? *Reloaded - Possibly most reloads in game, unknown *Remote Viewer (Green lense) - Operate a remote attack command console (AC130 laptop, Chopper Gunner Laptop, Predator Missile Laptop, etc.) *Rival - Kill the same enemy 5 times in a row *S.S.D.D. (Jungle camo)- Reach Private class *S.S.S.G *Sgt. (Urban or arctic camo)- Reach Sergent class *Share Package - Possibly having your care package by a team mate *Shot Down (Cowboy)- Possibly having an aerial vehicle you deployed shot down *Sidekick (Snowmobiles) - 3 kills in a row with your secondary weapon *SIGNIT (Earth and satellite) - ? *Silent Shot - ? *Silent Strike (Picture of suppressor) - ? *Silent Veteran (Skulls) *Skeet Shooter (chicken running away) -Hard Landing Challenge *Solid Steel - survive (30) grenades with blast shield *Speed Demon (Car wheel)-? *Spy Game - ? *Straight Up (Graffiti) - ? *Streaker - ? *Stun Gun - ? *Submit to Authority (Green lense)- Get X'' amount of kills while controlling a Chopper Gunner console (via care package or killstreak) - debatable, possibly any remote kills (Predator,AC130) qualify *Suppressor (Picture of suppressor) *Sureshot (Sniper) - ? *Surgical (Red cross) *TacDel - ? *Take a Stab - ? *Tango Down (Blowing smoke off a barrel) - ? *Team Player (Snowmobiles)- Call in care package and allow a teammate to take it *Tha Bomb - ? *The Avenger (Blowing smoke off a barrel) - Avenge the death of 3 teammates *The Feared (Great White shark) - ? *The Legend (Horizon with three men on horses) - ? *The Mad Bomber - ? *The Specialist (The Union Jack) *The Watchman - calling in ''X number of UAV's *Think Fast! - Possibly Throwing Knife or grenade kill-related *Thermonuclear War- Get 3 nukes *Time is Money - After getting 5 Payback!''s with Semtex grenades. *Time on Target - ? *To the Extreme - ? *Toxic - Get Nuked *Trackstar (Car) - ? *Unbreakable - Survive 30 grenades with the riot shield *Voyeur (Brunette Pin-up girl) - ? *Wargasm - ? Flags *Belgium *Brazil *Canada *China *Czech Republic *Denmark *El Salvador *France *Germany *Greece *India *Iran *Ivory Coast *Luxembourg *Mexico *Netherlands *New Zealand *Norway *Philippines *Poland *Portugal *Reverse Irish *Reverse Italian *Russia *Saudi Arabia *Singapore *South Africa *South Korea *Sweden *Taiwan *United Arab Emirates *United Kingdom *United States of America Known emblems * ''Call of Duty characters' heads: ** Ghost ** Al-Asad ** SSgt. Griggs ** Makarov ** Soap * HMMWV (Hummvee) * Shotgun shells * Dogtags * Bar of pink soap * A single pistol * Steaks * Rank * Dual pistols * Shark face * Black Skull * Golden Eagle * Man in Crosshairs * Rank insignias * Infinity Ward logo * Crutches * Marijuana leaf * Heartbeat sensor * Men raising flag (Iwo Jima) * Hearts * Beret * UFO * Cartoon girl's head * Painkiller pill * Martyrdom grenade * Copycat Head * Heart Beat Sensor * Velociraptor Talon * Crossed Knives Known animated emblems *Rotating Skull *Rotating UAV *Rotating Air drop *Rotating Predator missile *Rotating Emergency drop *Rotating sentry gun *Rotating Harrier References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2